Medusa's Logs
by omega brane
Summary: The scientific notes of our favorite snake lady as she slowly becomes the monster we all know and hate today
1. Chapter 1

Medusa's log, number 129202

My research has reached as far as it will go sans human test subject. The Black Blood is...fascinating. It behaves much in the same way as regular blood, however, instead of using hemoglobin, it uses another substance, one that behaves oddly to say the least. I hesitate to say this, but I theorize that black blood is insanity given form. The effects that it has had on the primates I have tested it on have been interesting. 50% have gone violently insane, and have begun berzerking. Another 30% have gone gone mad, but have had the interesting effect of the black blood hardening, making them very durable. The remainder have been killed by the process. I have no data that may illuminate why the black blood affects different people different ways. I hope that when I move onto humans, who are more distinguishable than chimps, I might uncover more data.

Medusa's log, number 129203

I have managed to capture a few test subjects. All of which are normal humans, with normal souls. Ages range from 10 years old to sixty. I have about ten subjects. Health varies. I am preparing the black blood to inject. I am hoping to see results.

Medusa's log, number 129203

Subject 1- Female, age ten, naturally curly hair, has cancer. Soul is strong. Injected 30 CC's of black blood. Result: Insanity, several mutations. Subject lived for five days before being devoured by her own skeletal structure, which had fused with the black blood and cancer to form a new organism. Further study of this organism is required.

Subject 2- Male, age ten, blue eyes, IQ of 121, has severe anger issues. Otherwise healthy. Injected 34 CC's of Black blood. Subject went insane, and began trying to rip its own face off. Screamed about 'the little imp' repeatedly until sedated. Subject died soon after. Cause believed to be heart failure, but examination of the soul indicates that the black blood tore the soul to shreds. This is the first indication I have received that the black blood can affect the soul as well as the mind.

Subject 3- Female, age ten, low IQ, low self esteem issues. Somewhat frail, but no significant health issues. Injected 40 CC's of black blood. Subject spasmed violently for twenty minutes, then went catatonic for three days before awaking. Upon awaking, subject's behavior was different, altered. Behaving more aggressively, as well as being less rational than before, a study of the subjects soul indicates that the black blood had affected it somewhat, indicating a symbiotic relationship.

Subject 4-Male, age fifteen, no distinguishing features or traits. Injected with 30 CC's of black blood. Subject's heart stopped. Examination revealed no change to the soul.

Subject 5- Female, age sixteen, tall, anemic. Injected 30 CC's of Black Blood. Initially no change besides weight in the subject. Further tests indicated a hardening of the blood. Subject died due to coagulating blood soon after.

Subject six, female, age twenty seven, pregnant. Injected 50 CC's of Black Blood. Subject was severely affected, both physically and mentally. Subject developed severe paranoia and began muttering about an 'imp'. Physically, the subjects skin paled, and her teeth fell out, soon replaced with a sharper set, and the subjects digestive system mutated somewhat as well, to the point where the subject could not digest anything but raw meat. The child had a few changes as well, but not as noticeable as the mothers. Upon birth, the child weighed slightly above average.

Noting its physical traits, I set it up with a couple whom had been unable to conceive and were ineligible to adopt, with the strict agreement that once a month, they would agree to allow me to examine her. I terminated the biological mother soon after.

Subject seven, male, age 25, extremely high IQ, injected with ten CC's of black blood. Subject passed out, and awoke after thirty minutes. Subjects behavior was...off-putting, to say the least. NOTE: See Addendum for interview logs with subject seven.

Subject 8, Male, age 50, multiple amputee. Injected 10 CC's of Black Blood. Subject began screaming in pain, as a psuedolimb began emerging where his leg and arm used to be. The new limbs seem to be made up of a combination of Black Blood, bile, and fat. Limbs appear to have limited functionality. Subject warrants further study.

Subject 9, Female, age 45, has HIV. Injected with twenty CC's of Black blood. Subject began dissolving into a pile of blood soon after.

Subject 10, female, age sixty, has Alzheimer's. Injected with twenty CC's of black blood. Subject began to swell up, and after thirty minutes, exploded violently.

Conclusion: Males are less able to accept the black blood, and the younger a person is, the better they will accept it. However, more testing will be required before I can consider these theories fact.

Addendum 129203: Interview with Subject Seven

Me: Greeting, Mr. Kurosawa

Subject Seven:...

Me: Mr. Kurosawa?

Subject Seven: Please, don't call me that.

Me: What would you rather I call you?

Subject Seven: You can call me Subject Seven. After all, thats what you have wrote down as my name...Mrs. Gorgon.

(At this time, I must note that I had not given my name, and I had not written it down anywheres where Subject Seven could see. It was several minutes before I could continue my questioning. )

Me: May I ask how you know my name?

Subject Seven: You really want to know the awnser to that? I can see your hesitance, yet I know you still wish for the awnser. Very well. I am a part of every sapient organism. You have me, subjects one and ten have me, why, the only person who doesn't have is that stupid sword and Lord Death. Normally, I am dormant, to say the least, but with a little bit of that black blood, well, I wake up.

Me: I see...

Subject Seven: No. No you do not. What I am is everyone's dark side, a shadowy reflection, if you will. For example, this person liked burritos, thus I like burritos. This person thought stealing was wrong, I think stealing is wrong. For different reasons, of course.

Me: …..

Subject Seven: I see that glint in your eye. That combination of fear and curiosity. You know, I could make you VERY powerful. Inject the black blood into yourself, and you shall see what wonders you can accomplish. I PROMISE, you won't be harmed. After all, the man I used to be never lied.

Me: Err, no thanks. I prefer my sanity, thank you very much.

Subject Seven: (chuckle) Oh, my sweet, sweet dear, you will succumb eventually, you know. Besides, its not as if you are entirely sane right now. Would a sane person experiment on those poor, innocent humans the way you did? Believe me, its only a matter of time before you lose your humanity completely. I'm only offering to speed up the process. Anyways, I think we're done here. Good night.

Subject refused to answer any questions for the rest of the session. Subject died soon after.

Medusa's log, number 129300

Subject six's child has recently turned seventeen. She has developed several phobia's and mental disorders, and seems to lack basic human empathy. Physically, she has a number of odd mutations. Pink hair, extreme thinness, a strong heart, certainly, and her soul is rather odd, much like a witches soul, but human enough to pass unnoticed by meisters. Her name is Karma. A silly name, for a serious child. Henceforth, I shall refer to her in my logs as 'Subject 11'

On a related topic, the creature that came from subject one is still alive. It doesn't seem to get any bigger, however, it produces a great deal of Black Blood, which it can harden at will and manipulate. Its biology is bizarre to say the least. I will have to study it some more. Meanwhile, I have collected more test subjects. This time, I have gathered about twe

he

wha

Medusa's log, number 129301

I have came into contact with the black blood. Not much, but some got into my blood stream. One of the subjects I injected went berserk, and attacked me. While defending myself, I got wounded, and got a little of the stuff in my blood. I managed to flush it out afterwards, but I fear I am still being affected, even if its not in my body. So, for the next week, I shall endeavor to document any psychological change. I hope no significant changes occur. On a related note, it seems my theories about who is affected how by the Black blood was correct. It forms a sort of symbiosis with female humans, and rejects males most of the time. It is worth noting that meisters and weapons are affected differently. Weapon mutations seem to be beneficial, all of the time, and only a meisters soul is affected. This warrants further study.

**AN: A look into the mind of Medusa, and why she went bad. I almost wanted to start with her being a complete monster to begin with, like she is in cannon, but decided to begin as a person who merely lacked empathy for other human beings, ala mad scientist. At her current stage, she is bad, yes, but not as bad as cannon. Anyways, this will probably wind up as a two or three shot. Next chapter will introduce how Crona was born, along with Ragnarok, and detail their early years.**


	2. Enter Crona

**AN: don't like, read anyways.**

Medusa's Log 129308

I have had several headaches over the past few days. Worried, I performed a cat scan, MRI, and blood test. As I thought, I was successful in removing the black blood from my system before it could do any major damage. However, I have been having several headaches and migraines over the past few days, and...odd dreams. See Addedndum A and Addendum B. In other news, I believe I have made a breakthrough on hiding the witch community from Meisters. Henceforth referred to as 'Soul Protect', this ability should mask the presence of witches to all but the most powerful of meisters.

Addendum 129308 A: Dream Log

Week One: Normal sleep patterns, brain activity is normal. Dreams are muted, monochromatic.

Week Two: NREM stages 1 and 2 of sleep lasted longer, with the other two stages being shorter. Brain activity is otherwise normal. Dreams have gained a bit of color, primarily red hues. No distinct similairities, however

Week Three: All stages of sleep except REM is much shorter. Increased brain activity in various spots of the brain, with other spots slowed down. Dreams have begun to share a discernible pattern. Each dream has involved a meister hunting me down and killing me.

Addendum 129308 B: Rorschach Tests

(Note: Due to various reasons, I had this test performed on me by another witch, who's name shall not be recorded here. All of my results were compared to the three highest avarages)

Image 1:

What I saw: A snake with its head chopped off

Top avarages: A poorly drawn question mark, a vine crawling up a solid piece of marble, and a side profile of John F. Kennedy

Image 2:

What I saw: A man bleeding from a hole in his head

What others saw: A deflated soccerball, a parachute, a busted globe

Image 3:

What I saw: Lord Death holding a axe

What others saw: A statue of liberty, JFK holding a torch, and a bear with a deformed paw holding a monkey

Image 4:

What I saw: Three eyes on their sides.

What others saw: Some pea pods, a brazilian tattoo, three moons chuckling

Image 5:

What I saw: A busted light-bulb

What others saw: A cracked skull, a busted globe, A damaged portrait of Abraham Lincoln

Summary: Upon comparison, my results were rather disturbing. However, upon consideration, the results were compared to normal human averages, not witches. If I compared it to a witches, I will most likely land in the averages. I mean, other than being a Gorgon, I am not much different than other witches.

Medusa's Log 129505

Three separate attacks by meisters in the space of a week. Goddamn it. Each one was looking to make their weapons death-scythes. My vector arrows ended that dream. I cannot even begin to describe the hate I have for the DWMA right now. Years of research, ruined, because a couple of brats wanted to play adult.

But, I suppose it was to be expected. Note to self, improve soul protect.

In...other news...I now have two, living, breathing meisters to experiment with, as well as their weapons. The other meister...didn't make it. I have, however, recovered her soul.

This shall prove to be an interesting week.

Medusa's Log 129509

Damndamndamnfuck! My entire. Lab. Has been. DESTROYED. Ten Meisters. Came to the rescue of those I had captured. Barely managed to get out with subject 12 and my notes. Damnit. The worst part is, they managed to destroy my supply of Black Blood. Luckily, there is no longer anything there to retrieve, so they won't be able to use any of my notes.

Medusa's Log 129550

I have thought about it and thought about it, and I have come to the conclusion, that the DWMA needs to be destroyed. So long as they exist, I will always be in danger of them attacking and destroying my research. However, I lack a method to destroy them as of now. I must further my research. I believe that the best place to start would be the DWMA itself, specifically, its library. However, to access this place, I would have to be a member of the staff, as DWMA security is...heavy. I theorize that I could possible infiltrate the school as a teacher or faculty member. However, the Soul Protect technique needs more improvement before I can do that.

Subject 12* has began...mutating. Previously, it was unable to eat souls. This has changed. It escaped containment, and managed to get into the place where I store the souls I experiment on. Suffice to say, I now need more souls. Interestingly, instead of growing stronger, specimen 12 grew smarter, absorbing the knowledge contained in these souls. This...interests me. I intend to explore the subjects mutations very thoroughly.

Subject 12 is what I have designated the creature born of subject 1. I realize that I never listed his name in my logs. I am going to try and correct this oversight.

Medusa's Log 129630

I have infiltrated Death City. I am disguising myself as a medical student studying at one of the cities more renowned medical schools. I was a bit surprised to learn that the city had schools geared towards non-meisters, but upon consideration, this makes sense. Like any other city, Death city has a large population, and large populations need lots of differently skilled groups, and the best way to attract such groups is by building a school dedicated to teaching said skill. Luckily, all medical students have access to the DWMA library, with the same clearance as two star meisters. So far, my trips to said library have been...most, informative. Specifically, the studies regarding the Kishin.

Supposedly, the Kishin was a being of immense power, born of madness, over eight hundred years ago. His existence threw the world into chaos, until he was defeated by Lord Death, and stuffed into a bag made of his own skin. This is common knowledge for the most part, even if the legend is becoming more and more obscure as the decades pass. What is not commonly known is that the Kishin was a Meister who swallowed his weapon, who then began hunting human souls. I theorize that, if I were to create another Kishin, I could use it to destroy death and the DWMA once and for all.

However, I would need to control it, and I doubt that any of my domination spells could work on a Kishin. I will need to brainstorm for a little bit. In the meantime, I need to study more.

Medusa's Log 129710

I came upon a solution to my dilemma today, in the form of a parent and child. It happened in the park, which I was cutting through. I would have used my broom, but I was trying to be discrete. The child was running around, causing a ruckus, and the parent told the child to stop, and she stopped.

Children usually obey their parents, typically out of a sense of fear. So, if I were to raise a child myself, and make him a Kishin by having him absorb enough souls, I could theoretically control her. However, this process would require I raise a child, and further more, she would need to be able to absorb souls, which normal humans cannot do. I could raise a weapon, but, unless I dupe someone into weilding her, she will be unable to actually fight, and thus collect souls. How to remedy this...

A thought occurs to me. Subject 11 is of childbearing age, and if I could fuse subject 12 with a weapon, I could melt him down, and inject him into subject 11s daughter. This would solve the conundrum, by making Meister and weapon one. Well, it would be less work. This process would obviously be lethal, however. How to proceed...

Medusa's Log 129740

The black blood. If I inject it into both of them, they could, theoretically, survive. However, its results are too unpredictable at the moment. I need to refine it, improve it before I can move forward. Further more, even if I do perfect it, how would I be able to fuse 12 with a weapon? Unless... I could combine the DNA. A mix of subject 12 and Weapon DNA. This would take a great deal of effort, but, theoretically, it could work.

In any case, it seems I need to restart my Black Blood research.

Medusa's Log 130007

Finally, after a year of research, I have managed to get the black blood relatively stable. I can now move forward with my plan. I have managed to acquire the DNA of a well known Weapon, a sword named Fenrir. I have begun blending it with subject 12's DNA, and cloning said DNA. The process is extremely complicated, and most of the subjects have died within days. However, a few have shown significant promise, and, appropriately, I have dubbed them the Ragnarok line, in 'honor' of their parentage, and because of the purpose they will serve later in life.

And, on the meister front, I have taken custody of subject 11, and have begun harvesting her eggs. Luckily, she is indeed very fertile, and with a few treatments I cooked up, she is producing large amounts of eggs. I intend to artificially inseminate these eggs, and have them develop in vitro. To make this task easier, I have bought a device known as a 'Iron Womb', a relic of the forgotten ones. Copying and modifying its design, I will use these devices to grow my meisters. When they reach birthing age, I will remove them from the device, and begin raising them to suit my purposes.

And once they reach a certain age, I will inject one of the Ragnarok with Black blood, melt it down, and replace all of the child's blood with the liquid Ragnarok. It is likely most will die, but the odds are good for ONE of them surviving.

Medusa's Log 130231

All males. Every. Single. One. Is. Male. This is not a good thing. Males, judging by prior experiments with Black Blood, are less likely to receive a beneficial effect from the Black Blood. I will have to make due with what I have to work with, but, on the off chance something goes wrong, I have begun searching for a back up plan.

Medusa's Log 130488

I just found out something interesting. The Kishin is located underneath the school. Still alive. This is perfect. If my original plan fails, I can free it. But how. After so long, it would be incredibly weak, and smuggling it is not an option. In other news, I have managed to net a job as the School Nurse, so I will be able to observe things more closely. Hopefully, I can figure out a way to revive the Kishin.

Medusa's Log 130702

Success. It took about seven hundred Ragnaroks and a week straight, but, upon the children turning three, I performed the process needed to bond weapon and future meister. Of course, I made sure none of the other children knew each other beforehand, so as to reduce the chances of attachment forming.

Unfortunately, only one subject survived. Naming the subject Crona, I intend to start his and his Ragnaroks training at the end of this week. I even managed to find the perfect training dummy. Said training dummy being a live rabbit, but, as they say, potato pahtato.

Unfortunately, due to a small...incident, that occurred when melting one of the Ragnaroks down, all my clothes I had bought for a male child have been destroyed, leaving me only with clothes meant for females. I suppose it won't matter what he wears.

Physically, the child is very slight, with a pinkish purple hair color. He is rather soft looking, and, frankly, feminine. Hopefully he will grow more masculine as he ages.

Medusa's Log 131451

Subject Crona is around six today, and, over the past two years, I have noticed a disturbing trend. He seems hesitant to kill. His partner, Ragnarok, is less hesitant, but lacks the intelligence required to make sound decisions. This is exemplified by the time in which I ordered him to kill a creature, a baby black dragon, and he didn't want to do it. I locked him in a dark room for a few days, sans food, and retrieved him after, giving him the same task. The result was the same. It was only after the third day that he was able to kill it.

I don't understand why he is hesitant to kill. Like all organisms, he should seek to do what is immediately beneficial to him, and I institute a vigorous Rewards and Punishment system, yet he still persists in his pacifism. Perhaps he is mentally unsound due to the black blood?

His other training, however, is coming along nicely. He has grown quite adept with his blade, can read, write, and speak in over ten languages, and can perform Algebra. He is actually ahead of schedule in terms of education. I intend to begin teching him Metaphysical biology and Magic theorum next week, and perhaps tech him some physics, depending.

His relationship with Ragnarok is interesting, to say the least. Even though Crona could easily overpower the weapon, it seems as if Ragnarok is the dominant one of the pair, frequently pushing Crona around. Perhaps the weapon has convinced Crona that he is stronger? This requires further study.

**AN: and so, Medus becomes more and more the person we hate today! Also, you may hate me for my reasoning behind why Medusa replaced Cronas blood with Ragnarok/Black blood. To that, I have to say, meh. I honestly couldn't understand why medusa would do that herself, instead of creating some weapon that didn't need a meister. I mean, she created the Black Blood. Why the hell would she need to make a meister for Ragnarok, and why would she need to fuse them? But, maybe I missed something, I don't know. And on the topic of Ragnarok, I decided to make that the name of all the creatures like him that Medusa made because, it would fit into her character so well, to not bother giving something a name, just a classification. I did my best to make it seem as if she was slowly getting worse and worse, but when you have this start with her experimenting on people, its a mite difficult to make her worse without getting to comic book villain levels.**

**And, on the topic of Crona and why Medusa isn't his mother, can you honestly see medusa going through a pregnancy with him? Or rather, bothering to go through a pregnancy.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it, criticism is appreciated, blah blah blah. **


End file.
